HexaDecimator
HexaDecimator, nicknamed Hexy D, is a heavyweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a box wedge-shaped robot armored in titanium. Its weapon was a powerful flipping arm which apparently could be used as a clamp as well. HexaDecimator did well in BattleBots, reaching the semifinals in Season 3.0, the quarterfinals in Season 4.0 and 5.0, and winning the royal rumble in Season 3.0. For Season 4.0, Team WhoopAss built a lightweight version of HexaDecimator called Hexy Jr., which had similar luck. HexaDecimator made a surprise return at RoboGames 2017. However, it was rather unsuccessful there, winning only one fight by a TKO. HexaDecimator competed in RoboGames 2018 as well. Robot History Season 3.0 HexaDecimator's first ever match was against That Good R&D. In the beginning of the match, HexaDecimator was having trouble getting its flipping arm under That Good R&D. Shortly after, HexaDecimator finally got underneath That Good R&D and held it on top with the flipping arm, then driving it against the arena wall. At some point, HexaDecimator's flipping arm jammed That Good R&D's drive train and disabled the motor controller. This immobilized That Good R&D and it was now being counted out. HexaDecimator won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Fork-N-Stein. In the beginning of the match, HexaDecimator flipped Fork-N-Stein in less than 10 seconds and kept flipping it throughout the match. Eventually, HexaDecimator pushed the flipped Fork-N-Stein towards the pulverizer. HexaDecimator won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced FrostBite. In this close match, HexaDecimator flipped FrostBite four times, one of which bent the flipping arm. This meant that HexaDecimator couldn't get underneath FrostBite from the front. After this, FrostBite was pushing HexaDecimator from the side for most of the match. Finally, FrostBite pushed HexaDecimator onto the killsaws multiple times and the time ran out shortly after. In the end, HexaDecimator won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and HexaDecimator advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Sharkbyte. The match began with Sharkbyte trying to maneuver itself around the flipper and deal some damage to the side of HexaDecimator. After dealing some damage, the spinner stopped working and HexaDecimator managed to flip Sharkbyte. The first flip didn't invert Sharkbyte, but managed to remove the fake "shark jaws" placed on top of the robot. The second flip flipped Sharkbyte onto the killsaws, with no way to right itself and Sharkbyte was counted out. This win put HexaDecimator in the quarterfinals, where it faced KillerHurtz. KillerHurtz drove around HexaDecimator but was immediately flipped over. It eventually self righted, but was flipped again. After self righting for a second time, KillerHurtz hit HexaDecimator with the axe and dragged it into the killsaws. KillerHurtz and HexaDecimator eventually had to be separated. After the match resumed, KillerHurtz managed to get in a few blows with the axe and pushed HexaDecimator into the killsaws again, but was flipped once more. It self righted once again but, was very quickly flipped over again and again and was unable to self right. In the end, HexaDecimator won on a 32-13 judge's decision and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Son of Whyachi. As the fight started, HexaDecimator charged at Son of Whyachi and had armor on the right side damaged. HexaDecimator charged at Son of Whyachi a couple of times when the front right panel was torn off. HexaDecimator sped at Son of Whyachi again, but the flipper got caught on the Son of Whyachi's cage and was pushed towards the pulverizer until a time out was called to separate the robots. When the fight resumed, HexaDecimator couldn't move, possibly due to the battery wire being pulled out when the robots were separated. HexaDecimator was being counted out and Son of Whyachi won by KO. This meant that HexaDecimator was eliminated from the tournament. HexaDecimator wasn't finished however, as it participated in the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Despite still showing heavy damage from its bout with Son of Whyachi, it did very well as it flipped Mechavore, Nightmare, KillerHurtz and Little Sister. It also flipped frenZy twice, though frenZy self-righted afterwards. It also flipped Voltronic onto its left-side (though Voltronic was later saved by Sharkbyte). Because of this, HexaDecimator won the heavyweight royal rumble. Season 4.0 For being a previous semifinalist, HexaDecimator was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced Phrizbee. At the beginning, Phrizbee was only making spartks off of HexaDecimator's armor. However, after a few hits, HexaDecimator had one of the front angled armor pieces torn off. Each time HexaDecimator got underneath Phrizbee, Phrizbee managed to hit HexaDecimator and bounced safely away from the flipping arm before the arm activated. Luckily for HexaDecimator, Phrizbee eventually stopped spinning and became vulnerable. With a little bit of maneuvering, HexaDecimator finally got under Phrizbee and flipped it over. Phrizbee's weapon got back up to speed, but the robot couldn't go anywhere so its body spun instead. Phrizbee was counted out and HexaDecimator won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced SharkByte again. SharkByte had problems with one of its motors for the spinning blade and couldn't get up to full speed. This gave HexaDecimator an opportunity to go in and flipped it multiple times. One flip finally flipped SharkByte onto its back and was counted out. HexaDecimator won by KO and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Surgeon General. The match started out with Surgeon General ripping off the weakened section of HexaDecimator's front armor. HexaDecimator got underneath Surgeon General and flipped it onto its rear end. Surgeon General was being counted out and Surgeon General tried starting and stopping its spinning disc weapon. Surgeon General was also going forward and reverse in hopes of rocking itself back on its wheels. About 25 seconds into the countdown, Surgeon General managed to get itself back on its wheels. As the fight continued, HexaDecimator quickly lost maneuverability due to metal chips from its armor getting stuck in the motor controller electronics and shorting it out after the internal controller cover had been knocked off. Surgeon General ripped into the rear of HexaDecimator (cutting right through its titanium armor). Surgeon General hit the neck of one of HexaDecimator's air tanks, breaking it off and causing it to explode. This blew the valve/regulator right out of HexaDecimator and Surgeon General got its disc into the speed controller. HexaDecimator stopped moving and was being counted. Surgeon General won by KO and HexaDecimator was eliminated from the tournament again. HexaDecimator wasn't finished however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Just seconds into the rumble, HexaDecimator took a hard hit and immediately stopped moving. It turned out the hit had flipped the power switch off, which knocked out the motor controller and burned out the radio power voltage regulator. This meant that HexaDecimator was immobile for the rest of the rumble and Little Sister won overall. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, HexaDecimator was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Spinister. HexaDecimator started by flipping Spinister a few times, but something broke internally from these flips and Spinister was now immobile. HexaDecimator pushed Spinister under the pulverizer before Spinister was counted out. HexaDecimator won by KO at 1:47 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Jabberwock. In the match, Jabberwock had traction problems and HexaDecimator flipped it several times. HexaDecimator started pushing Jabberwock and got its front wedge caught under the spikestrip, leaving its wheels spinning. HexaDecimator won by KO and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Aces and Eights. As the fight started, both robots drove across to meet each other, with Aces and Eights managing to get around HexaDecimator's side and push it across the arena. HexaDecimator was pushed into the spikestrip, but managed to land a flip against Aces and Eights and escaped. Aces and Eights retaliated by tapping HexaDecimator twice, but became the victim of another flip by HexaDecimator, which rolled it several times into the air. HexaDecimator then nearly flipped Aces and Eights once more, but missed. Aces and Eights then drove up HexaDecimator's wedge, preventing its lifting arm from lowering down. This allowed Aces and Eights to push HexaDecimator into the killsaws, where a few sparks were shaved. HexaDecimator then launched Aces and Eights into the air again, but got pushed around the arena once it landed. After a few more pushes, HexaDecimator's flipping mechanism broke, reducing it to just a wedge bot. It was able to get under Aces and Eights and carry it near the pulverizer, but was unable to capitalize on it. By the end of the fight, both robots were pushing each other but Aces and Eights won by a narrow margin of 23-22, eliminating HexaDecimator. HexaDecimator couldn't compete in the heavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 9 * Losses: 3 Hexadecimator stats 3.0.jpg|HexaDecimator's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. Hexadecimator after.jpg|HexaDecimator after BattleBots ended. HexyD2017.jpg|Hexadecimator in 2017 DSC06796.JPG|Tim Paterson with Hexadecimator at RoboGames 2017 DSC07453.JPG|Hexadecimator in 2018 DSC07583.JPG|Hexadecimator at RoboGames 2018 (with Lucky in the background) Mark Beiro Introductions "It drags robots down to the fifth circle of hell and leaves them to their smoldering, melting doom. Introducing HEXADECIMATOR!" "He took the chill out of FrostBite. He took the teeth out of Sharkbyte. Now, he's taking his frustration out in this fight. Here is HEXADECIMATOR!" "He didn't get this far by being lucky. He got here by making his opponents look sucky! He's not a player hater. He's HEXADECIMATOR!" "There are only two things that weight 210 pounds and exact devastation on those they come in contact with. Kristy Alley and the robot in the blue square, HEXADECIMATOR!" "That comparable call of anxiety brought on by this bot has garnered him respect from his opponents and a sponsorship from Paxil. Introducing HEXADECIMATOR!" "He's equal parts rat poison and snake venom with just a pinch of Kathy Lee Gifford. Here is HEXADECIMATOR!" "With 10 times the power to send you back to your creator. Please welcome HEXADECIMATOR!" See Also *HexaDecimator (RoboGames) Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from Washington Category:Robots that are still fighting today